


I was yours the second I came.

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Bullying, Done by Minor characters, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Royalty, Trigger warnings :
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Jongin has to get married, it's his duty to save his kingdom. He was hoping to get one of his best friends, Sehun or maybe even Chanyeol, nobles of his kingdom, but instead he got Baekhyun, the foreigner prince that always watched him during parties.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46
Collections: Honey Boy: Round 1





	I was yours the second I came.

Kim Jongin was set to be the shadow of someone in the future. He learned it as soon as he grew old enough to understand. He was the fifth on the line for the throne, so had four times less chance to be king or even near it. 

He worked himself up to be a Duke, especially since he was smart during the small rebellion that nearly broke the capital. For that success and for his title, there was a ball in the palace in which Kim Jaejoong, His brother and Crown prince, welcomed princes and princesses of many neighboring countries. 

Jongin was standing alone with a glass of wine as he noticed a short man staring at him. He wasn’t incredibly short, Jongin could tell that his forehead would reach his cheek but he was still shorter than many men Jongin could hang out with. 

“He is such a beautiful lad,” a voice said by his side and Jongin looked at his brother Minseok who approached him, “yet, you look intimidated.” 

Jongin turned his whole body to face his brother, “I am not,” he said with a stiff smile, “and I am not sure who you are talking about.” 

Minseok gave him a small smile, “I am your old brother, Jongin. You cannot fool me,” he said hooking his arm with Jongin’s, “his name is Baekhyun, the Crown prince of Esteria, and he didn’t take his eyes off you since he saw you.” 

“Which is outwardly creepy,” Jongin mumbled as he realized Minseok pulled him to Sehun and Chanyeol, two noblemen of his country and his friends. Well, they were his friends somehow; Jongin wasn’t much of a social butterfly to be sure they were. Sehun smiled at him first, bowing while Chanyeol was all over his brother. “I hope you are enjoying the party.” 

“We sure are,” Chanyeol said with a bashful smile. They conversed the entire time until Jongin could slip out of the party and go to his room for a well deserved sleep. 

Three months after that, he was called by his father, The king, for something that seemed important. Jongin didn’t feel worried as he knew he had no say over his father’s decisions. He got in the room ready to be sent off somewhere or even married to someone.

“Jongin, please sit,” the informality startled Jongin but he realized he was right when he noticed his brothers there. Jongdae, the fourth prince, gave him a small sad smile. “Now that you are all present, I want to announce the decision I made.” 

“I hope it is something we can help with,” The crown prince said with a resigned smile.

The king looked at him with an unreadable expression before nodding, “indeed it is,” He looked at Jongin right in the eyes. “I am marrying your youngest brother first.” 

The brothers looked at the crown prince who looked at them in surprise before looking at the king, “but isn’t it by tradition that I marry first?” 

“Of course, but that is because you will stay,” the king spoke with a firm tone, “Jongin however is to be married out of our lands.” 

It had one meaning. He was going to play the role he was raised for, a shadow. A wave of bitterness seized him and he really wished he could rebel but… He had always known it would end up like this, “I see” he asked without a tone, “should I learn their language or prepare for anything, father?” 

“Aren’t you going to ask who he is?” Minseok asked him, worriedly before looking at his father, “Can you tell us father, who is he?” 

“The Crown Prince of Esteria and Duke of Vandiv, Baekhyun,” The old man said only for Jongin to freeze. He could remember vividly the intense expression in Baekhyun’s face during the ball. 

He nodded, bowing his head, “I shall do as you wish, father,” he said, despite the shaking of his voice, “when was the wedding set?” 

“A month after your arrival to Esteria,” The king announced, “it is by tradition that the bride prepares her wedding in Esteria, therefore you shall go and prepare for your own wedding while respecting their culture and ours.” 

A bride. The word gave Jongin a hole in his soul. That was he was now, a bride sent to be the shadow of her groom. He nodded, keeping an unfazed expression despite the tear in his eyes. The king went on about details that Jongin didn’t care to hear. He soon felt a hand hold his hand and looked up to Jongdae who gave him a sad smile.

He had four days to prepare himself for the trip to Esteria, which would take a day by sea. Everybody was working the fastest they could except Jongin who could only stand by his room’s window and look at the view he won’t see in the next years of his life.

He still remembered the words his father said as they were excused, “make us proud, my son. Be the eyes and mind we needed there.” It made things worse. Not only was he going to put himself beneath someone he never loved but he had to be his father's pawn in a political game, Jongin couldn’t bear the pain of such a role.

He had to leave everything behind, even his title. He was no longer the son of Felvir, he would no longer be the Duke of the southlands, he lost everything as the ship sailed away from his home, his brothers waving to him goodbye as they can only be in Esteria during the wedding ceremony. 

He had cried terribly during the trip, feeling stripped of his entire identity, as he curled in his bed. When he reached Esteria, he did expect a welcoming ceremony but to see the entire country seemed to be waiting for him startled him. 

Jongin plastered a wide smile, glad he was actually touched and emotional enough not to fake it completely, and walked down to the King of Esteria who opened his arms to envelop him in a hug. “Welcome to your new home, my son,” the old man said and Jongin was utterly confused. Was Esteria’s protocol to be this warm?

Jongin smiled to the king “Thank you for having me,” he said before looking over Baekhyun who didn’t blink away from him. He looked intensely at Jongin who felt uncomfortable to an extent and his smile faltered.

The king seemed to notice as he slapped Baekhyun’s shoulder’s a little hard, “stop being this shy, my dear! He had a long trip, at least smile at him!” The people laughed around and Baekhyun’s neck which was rather pink turned crimson and Jongin could see him lower his eyes, having a tiny smile. It made Jongin smile in amusement. 

A crown prince who was too shy to look at his future bride without creeping them out was a new concept. The prince bowed, “welcome to your new home, your royal highness,” he spoke with reverence which intimidated Jongin who bowed back. 

“Thank you for having me, Your royal highness.” Jongin noticed how Baekhyun’s redness reached his nose as he was pushed by his father to approach Jongin. 

He offered his arm, “I shall escort you home where a party awaits for you,” he said without looking at Jongin which made the latter feel uncomfortable yet again. He held the forearm and walked by Baekhyun’s side. He realized he was taller than the crown prince and it worried him so he henched his back unconsciously. 

Baekhyun seemed to notice the burden on Jongin’s face as he patted his hand softly before helping him inside their car. Jongin tried to smile, he tried to look normal but Baekhyun’s expression of worry only grew. 

Once in the palace, indeed a party was going full force and Jongin felt something squeeze his insides as he got in the palace from another door, to avoid meeting guests in his attire. A short man, almost in the same height as Baekhyun, approached them and bowed, “this is Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun said with a tone of reassurance, “He was in my quarters but I assigned him to yours. He will lead you through our culture.”

“I’m honored to be at your service, your royal Majesty,” Kyungsoo said as he bowed again.

Baekhyun was fast to fire an order, “make sure he is comfortable, Soo. I doubt he had rest,” Kyungsoo nodded so Baekhyun added, “feel free to use my exclusive oils and salts.”

From Kyungsoo’s expression, Jongin could tell it wasn’t expected from Baekhyun. He bowed to Baekhyun before following Kyungsoo. He expected his room to be big and well decorated but didn’t expect the view. It had an amazing view of the mountains and a vaste green forest. “The crown Prince sure adores you,” Kyungsoo commented as he observed the maids pile on Jongin’s belongings. “He made sure this room became yours.” 

“Become?” Jongin turned to look at Kyungsoo who was instructing the maids right and left, “who had it first?” 

“The Crown Prince himself lived in this room,” Kyungsoo commented, “In fact, once you are married, he will return to live in it.” Jongin frowned at the information. The prince gave up on his room for Jongin’s own pleasure? Why? “Bath is ready, your royal Majesty.”

Jongin allowed them to doll him up, he didn’t say a word as his mind ran a mile. He noticed Kyungsoo who eyed him with a satisfied expression as the maid was done fixing his Esterian attire. “Tell me, Kyungsoo,” Jongin asked suddenly, “how is the prince toward people in general?”

“He is a reserved man, he has always been so people are used to it,” Kyungsoo said as he offered Jongin a small crown, “however, he is such a warm man, strict but warm. I’m sure you will find it in your heart to show him affection.” 

Jongin wasn’t sure about it. He knew he was just a pawn in a chess game and didn’t know how he would enjoy that. He walked after Kyungsoo who led him to the ballroom. The king and the queen welcomed him with cheers. “My son is so lucky to have you as his partner,” The king said with a loud laugh. 

The said prince looked dashing. Standing in the middle of men of his age, listening to them with attention. His father’s voice didn’t faze him as he said something before looking at where he felt eyes bearing holes into his soul. Baekhyun’s warm expression suddenly turned stiff and looked stunned. 

Kyungsoo and the maids by Jongin’s side chuckled softly. “He is so obvious,” The queen commented amusedly, “as soon as he sees you, he turns rigid and loses composure. I can’t say your beauty isn’t a factor for such a reaction, but he is sure more interested in who you are than how you look.”

Jongin wanted to ask what the queen meant but he kept his mouth sealed, smiling shyly as the prince approached him, “Kyungsoo,” he said, “you outdid yourself.” 

Jongin flashed him a shocked look before looking away, intimidated by Baekhyun’s strong gaze, “I am happy my attire pleased your taste, your royal highness.” 

Baekhyun said nothing, looking like a fish out of the water, and the Queen spared them both the embarrassment. “Dear, isn’t our country’s colors adding beauty to your bride?” she asked and Baekhyun immediately nodded, much to Jongin’s amusement. “Why don’t you introduce him to your subject, my dear?” 

Baekhyun brightened, “yes, thank you for reminding me.” He offered his forearm to Jongin who looked confused before holding it. He wore a smile as Baekhyun introduced him as his future husband to the people he approached who were quite welcoming.

As they approached a group of ladies, a voice said after a small laugh, “Oh don’t worry my dear. This prince is just a pawn in a political game. You don’t expect my dear nephew to fall for someone so plain.” 

If Jongin felt insulted, Baekhyun looked and reacted as if the woman insulted his own honor, “Aunt Ji hyu!” he called, his voice mixed with rage and tension. The women looked at them, shocked but they couldn’t say a word as Baekhyun said firmly, “Let me introduce to you the man I have chosen,  _ myself, _ to be my husband, friend and lover for the rest of my life. The Duke of The southlands, Prince of Felvir, Kim Jongin.” Jongin looked at Baekhyun who added, his chin up, “despite being raised to be the husband of some duke, learning everything every woman of this generation learned, he managed to prove himself as an excellent strategist and a wise voice to hear in military crisis. He  _ earned _ his title of Duke, unlike many we both know. Did I make myself clear, Aunt?” 

“Very clear, your royal highness,” The old woman bowed, followed by the rest. 

Satisfied, Baekhyun was about to lead Jongin to another group before pausing and looking at his aunt once more. “Also, he is not plain. He is the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my entire life.” 

Jongin was surprised. It made everything Kyungsoo said true and he was surprised. If so the prince thought of him, why was he stiff and awkward around him? Was he  _ that _ shy?

The party went on until the king and Queen retreated, Jongin excused himself after them. He slept so much he was tired and woke up in a happier tone. He knew from Baekhyun’s reaction that at least, his future husband had some respect for him. It was better than anything he expected. 

“After dinner, the King and Queen invited you and the Crown prince for a walk in their private gardens,” Kyungsoo announced and Jongin nodded, sighing in content at the way the view made him feel. “You look happier, your royal highness.” 

Jongin looked at Kyungsoo briefly before looking back at the view, “you saw his reaction, yesterday. I had my doubts when it came to this marriage but his reaction matched your words so I am hopeful I won’t be completely unhappy.” 

“You will surely never feel unhappy,” Kyungsoo assured.

The walk in the garden was quite intimate. The king and the Queen walked ahead, talking among themselves, while Jongin and Baekhyun remained behind. Baekhyun looked quite stiff and awkward so Jongin didn’t try to push. He didn’t know what to say either as Baekhyun still made him uncomfortable. 

The walk ended and Jongin was allowed to retreat to his chambers. “How did it go?” Kyungsoo asked him, hopeful, as he helped the maid warm Jongin’s bed before he could use it.

“We didn’t talk,” Jongin admitted, “I wanted to but it felt… stiff between us.” 

“You have a long way before the wedding,” Kyungsoo assured, “you will warm up to each other.” It was relatively true. Within the first week, as Jongin was busy preparing his own part of the wedding with the Queen’s help and learning about the country, he and Baekhyun spoke formally. Barely anything above it.

It was an incident that made Jongin speak more to Baekhyun. They were in the middle of the garden when there was a commotion and the guards handed Baekhyun and the King swords. Baekhyun picked the King’s sword, before handing Jongin his sword. “Let us take my parents to safety,” Baekhyun offered him and Jongin nodded. The tall man used his height, tip toeing to see where the commotion was before leading them. They met with a man who attacked the king upon seeing him but Jongin and Baekhyun stopped his attack. Jongin by shielding and Baekhyun by stabbing the man in the heart. They ran off until they reached a wall. The king opened a secret door in which they slid to safety.

“Let us go to my secret room,” The king offered and they rushed there. Upon reaching the tower, Baekhyun noticed that Jongin had been bleeding all along. 

“No!” He screamed in terror, “you are hurt.” He disregarded all protocols to lift Jongin’s outer robes and undressed his chest to see a cut on his side.

“It is just a scratch,” Jongin commented, flustered beyond belief. Baekhyun didn’t seem to hear him. His father had handed him a bottle of water and a white clean cloth with which he cleaned Jongin’s wound. 

He paused everytime Jongin flinched but kept on cleaning it before wrapping it. “Don’t move much,” He asked Jongin, the worry clearly eating him up.

“Baekhyun,” Jongin dared to call the man by his name, “it's not your fault.” He smiled softly as Baekhyun frowned, “besides, I had similar wounds during my training, so I will be fine. I just need to rest.” 

A firework cracked, which made the king relax, “they cleared the way.” Baekhyun held Jongin as the King held his queen close, both men holding their swords and tensely walking to safety. As soon as they were sure the soldiers had erased the threat, Baekhyun fired orders to get Jongin to his room and for medics to check his wound. Jongin couldn’t help and felt touched at Baekhyun’s clear concern. Kyungsoo was worried too as he was led to the bed and Jongin was thankful but Baekhyun’s reaction meant a lot.

Since then, whenever they were on a walk, Jongin called Baekhyun by his name. It was a great progress according to Kyungsoo, so he was happy with it. 

A week before the wedding, things went hectic. Everybody was running through details, he was trying his wedding dress, a royal blue Esterian wedding dress for grooms, with golden details that contrasted the silver Baekhyun had to wear.

It was a costume in Esteria that the Queen wears gold and the King wears silver. 

He loved it anyway. He had to host a party under his name in which only people his age were invited, of course Baekhyun was there. They were standing side by side, listening to a man of their age who managed to rank as a knight of the court recently. He had led an investigation about the recent attack that got Jongin injured. 

As they excused themselves to greet and talk to more people, Jongin soon found himself surrounded by women. “Well, Prince Jongin of Felvir,” The woman who spoke, “you sure are a delight for sore eyes.” He looked at her in surprise, quite displeased by her tone. She offered her hand, “I’m Keliana, Duchess of Northenden, and the mother of the future heir of Estoria.” 

“Excuse me?” Jongin held himself from sounding indigned, instead he tried to act dumb. 

The woman scoffed. “The Crown prince is going to marry me after you so I can provide him a heir,” she said looking at him with an expression of disdain, “a thing you can never provide his royal highness.” 

The stab was calculated because it was true. He can't give kids and therefore Baekhyun’s son won’t be his. He tried to swallow the pain those words gave him and smiled, “I may not be the one to give him heirs but I’ll be the one he will come to regardless.” He walked away looking for Baekhyun who he found conversing. 

Baekhyun seemed to notice his expression as he excused himself and quietly led Jongin to the veranda. “What is it? Did someone offend you?”

“Will you truly have another wife after me?” The question took Baekhyun off guard and the man laughed.

“Of course not,” Baekhyun said with amusement, “you and I have a whole aisle for consorts, you can pick anyone to be with the way I can.” 

“What?” Jongin looked as if Baekhyun spoke of flying carts, “consorts?” 

Baekhyun nodded, “They can provide us both with kids. We will raise them as our kids,” he assured Jongin, holding the man’s hand dearly. “I won’t deny you what I take for myself.” It touched Jongin who nodded, “and I can’t marry a woman as I fancy men.” 

The information slapped Jongin who went red with embarrassment. No wonder Baeykhyun wanted him instead of the women of his country. Baekhyun smiled and pulled him inside. He hasn't left Jongin's side since.

The party hosted by Baekhyun wasn’t mandatory for Jongin to assist and he didn’t as he had to prepare his body for the wedding night. 

He was given tools in Felvir to stretch himself for a man. A tool made of pure wood was pushed all the way in his untouched walls as he relaxed in a warm bath. He had to keep wearing it long enough in order not to live the most painful side of their first night.

The idea of having something else inside him only grew the nervosity in his stomach. He was more anxious at each passing hour, so he tried to do anything but think of the idea that he will marry a man he didn’t love the next day.

He liked Baekhyun, as a friend, but it wasn’t enough to give himself away so he worried. He worried all the way to the wedding preparation. He had to welcome his family in an attire only to marry on another so his breakfast was all abiut layers of clothes flying everywhere. He welcomed his family warmly, which seemed to make his brothers at ease. “Estoria’s weather suits you, my dear brother,” The Crown prince Jaejoong has said as the king and Queen of Estoria escorted their parents.

“You look less stressed than I expected too,” Minseok added, “are you happy in Estoria?” 

Jongin wasn’t  _ happy _ but he was content with the respect and good treatment he had, so he admitted with sincerity, “I am treated well. Thank you for your concern.” 

The brothers said nothing but still stood protectively around Jongin until he had to leave. They each gave him a hug, which surprised Jongin immensely, before they headed to the King’s office. 

Jongdae slipped in Jongin’s room a few minutes before the ceremony and gaped at Jongin who looked ethereal. “You look beautiful, my brother,” Jongdae commented before holding Jongdae’s rosy cheeks. It was then that he noticed the shake in Jongin’s body, “Are you nervous?”

“Yes, I feel like a legion of butterflies are battling to burst out of me,” Jongin admitted and Jongdae laughed at that. 

“It is normal,” Jongdae smiled before offering his arm to his brother. Jongin was ready. 

He wore the Estorian Blue on the hair, gold lines on the lids and pink on the lips and cheeks. He looked quite bashful as he met his father who eyed him with a pleased look. “You look beautiful, my son.” 

“Thanks father,” Jongin mumbled before holding his arm. Jongdae rushed inside the hall to sit by his brothers and soon the King walked in, pulling a shaken Jongin along. Jongin’s eyes found his brothers first, who gaped at him and he smiled. He soon noticed Baekhyun, he looked stiff and awkward but also extremely dashing in the Estorian royal blue. 

The grooms faced each other, tuning out the world as Jongin and Baekhyun held hands. He could feel Baekhyun’s hands were shaking terribly and he gave him a soft smile. The priest’s voice boomed and Jongin nearly jumped before looking at the man who guided their vows. Jongin had learned his vows on the first day he came and repeated it every night, just to let the idea of marrying Baekhyun sink in.

However, right then, they didn’t seem meaningless for either of them. Baekhyun looked like he would cry as he vowed to protect Jongin in sorrow and in happiness, in health and in sickness, until death decided of their fate but added, all of sudden, “and even dead, I vow to protect you until the end of time.” 

Jongin’s breath hitched and he smiled at how warm Baekhyun’s expression was. The priest seemed happy and handed them two slices of bread, with an extra pinch of salt, and two cups of wines. Each one of them fed the other before the priest unknotted a tread Jongin didn’t even feel in his hand.

He actually didn’t feel much the second Baekhyun held his hand. The man didn’t leave his side, looking like he would suddenly burst out of happiness. While the guests went to the ceremony hall, the grooms were given time for themselves. 

“I can’t believe it,” Baekhyun admitted, looking at Jongin's hands in his, “you are mine.” 

Jongin chuckled and teased, “I was yours the second I came to Estoria.” Baekhyun flushed red in his ears and neck as he looked at Jongin, intensely, before pulling the man to a lavishing kiss. 

Baekhyun kissed like a man dying to touch and feel more, despite how stiff his hands were and Jongin gave in. “Are you ready to face my world, my dear husband?” 

Overwhelmed by the title and the way Baekhyun said it, Jongin whispered, “Yes,” before pulling Baekhyun to a kiss. He pulled away and frowned as he didn’t know why he wanted to kiss Baekhyun so badly.

He didn’t know what happened that made his heart race.

He didn’t know what made him possessive, remaining within Baekhyun’s reach. 

He didn’t know why that night, as he and Baekhyun went into different chambers to change and get ready to sleep, he wished Baekhyun came to him. Instead, Kyungsoo came into the room with a tray of tea. “The tea will calm the heat of the celebration and you will be able to sleep perfectly,” the man said with a reassuring smile.

“Did I do something wrong? Why isn’t Baekhyun sharing the bed with me?” Jongin asked only for Kyungsoo to turn crimson, before adding, “let him know that I won’t sleep until he comes to me.” 

Kyungsoo almost ran out of the room and knocks soon were heard.

“Get in,” Jongin called, not even lifting his head from the cup of tea he was smelling first. When he looked up, Baekhyun was wearing a tight nightgown that seemed smaller as it wrapped his body nicely. “It took you a while, my dear husband.” 

“Are you sure that you want me here?” Baekhyun approached the bed and sat as far from Jongin as he could, “I expected you to be still trying to adapt.” 

“That is up to me,” Jongin said sipping the tea before offering it to Baekhyun, “take some.” Baekhyun took the cup while Jongin took off his own nightgown. 

Baekhyun choked on tea, coughing as he stood. He set the cup aise and stood nervously in the bed side, “Are you sure?” 

“What worries you?” Jongin asked him suddenly, upset.

Baekhyun sighed. He closed his eyes, trying to think straight. “I just don't want you to hate me,” Baekhyun said with enough sincerity to make Jongin blush all over. 

“I am willing, Baekhyun, and I want you,” Jongin laid as he said so, offering his open arms for Baekhyun. The man blew the candles around Jongin first, leaving the moonlight to bring enough light to the room as he undressed. Jongin’s breath hitched at the sight of Baekhyun’s obvious eagerness and lean body. Baekhyun joined him in bed before he could regret his decision, kissing him softly, slowly, and carefully. 

Baekhyun knew what he was doing. Jongin could tell he was. He knew what the vial of oil was for, he knew how to slide his fingers inside Jongin’s slightly stretched walls. He knew how to muffle Jongin’s moans as he teased the man’s bundle of nerves. 

Jongin didn’t expect to feel pleasure hit him the way it did. He had nearly lost his mind when Baekhyun pushed his legs apart as he conquered his walls. He could feel the warmth, he could feel the stretch but nothing matched the waves of pleasure he felt from having Baekhyun’s tongue swirling around his nipple, pulling and biting it. They barely said a word, too nervous to be loud but Baekhyun still moaned Jongin’s name loud when he filled the man’s insides.

They were breathless as they looked at each other. Baekhyun spoke first, still unwilling to pull out, “you look beautiful, my dear Jongin.” Jongin pulled him to a kiss out of embarrassment before screaming delight as Baekhyun picked a sudden pace. 

Jongin wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s neck and crossed his ankles behind his band, because the oversensitivity made everything more intense. Baekhyun left soft kisses on his skin, much to his delight. Jongin moaned loud as he sucked on his neck, gave his nipples pinches and soft caresses.

When the orgasm hit them, it hit hard. Jongin was sobbing as he let out stripes of white on their chest, shaking violently as Baekhyun jerked unconsciously as he filled the man's walls. 

The shiver that ran through Jongin's body as Baekhyun pulled out was quite peculiar but pleasing. Baekhyun covered him then wore a sleeping gown before pulling a string. As soon as Kyungsoo showed up, Baekhyun requested, "Prepare a soothing warm bath, get me someone to change the bed sheets, and make sure we get our breakfast in our room."

"The bath shall be ready now," Kyungsoo said bowing to the couple.

Baekhyun helped Jongin to leave the bed, both of them flushing Crimson as Jongin's nudity. He helped the man to walk all over the bath area. Maids were trying their best to fill the porcelain tub while Baekhyun made Jongin sit in a marbled seat. 

Once they were done, Baekhyun made them leave and Jongin looked at Baekhyun who tested the water and helped Jongin wash. 

Jongin didn't feel embarrassed about it. He felt elated and touched Baekhyun was the one to clean him, dress him and tuck him in bed before joining him. "I wish you a beautiful night, my dear." 

Jongin curled around Baekhyun who held him close, all night. That was how Kyungsoo found them. Baekhyun held him close even during the meal, much to the housekeeping team's delight. 

They were still kicked out of his bed, by Kyungsoo, as they had to get ready for the after party and meet the people. Jongin felt that his legs and back were still sore but forced himself to remain still as they helped him dress up formally. He met Baekhyun outside his door. "you look beautiful like usual," Baekhyun praized, which made Jongin chuckle.

“Not as beautiful as you are, my dear,” Jongin said with a happy tone, holding into Baekhyun as they walked ahead of the giggling maids. Kyungsoo supported a happy smile as they walked after the couple. The party hadn't even started when they got in to find their families waiting. Jongin’s brothers rushed to his side, aside from the Crown Prince who had to stay still, respecting the protocols of his family..

“Can we steal our brother?” Minseok asked to which Baekhyun shyly nodded. 

Jongin laughed at their eagerness and looked at Baekhyun with a smile before he said teasingly, “I won’t take long.” 

Baekhyun flushed a red hue on his cheeks and ears as he nodded and observed Jongin being pulled to a corner. Minseok and Jongdae fussed about his night and if Baekhyun was mean to him. “It was perfect, brothers,” Jongin happily said, “I don’t want it any different.”

“You truly look happy, Jongin,” Minseok said with an eased expression, “your expression as you left home was heartbreaking but I guess he took good care of you.” 

“He had a liking for me before asking for my hand so he indeed took good care of me, Brother,” Jongin reassured, holding into his brothers’ hands. “He trusts me and treats me as an equal… well except in bed.” 

“Jongin!” Jongdae and Minseok yelped at the insinuation and Jongin laughed loud, amused when he felt arms around his waist and looked at Baekhyun who smiled at him as he back hugged him properly.

“I love hearing you laugh,” Baekhyun commented before resting fully on Jongin. 

Jongin patted his hands, “you look bored, my dear,” He commented.

“I hate parties,” Baekhyun commented before looking at Jongdae and Minseok, “There is a garden we can walk around in while we wait for more guests to come, if you would like some early fresh air.” 

“Isn’t it safer to stay?” Minseok asked, “I heard they expect you to start the first dance and tiring your feet won’t help.” 

Baekhyun went pale, “first dance? I don’t dance well,” he commented only for Jongin to hold his cheek. 

“I’ll teach you before the dance starts,” Jongin commented, leading Baekhyun’s hand to his waist, “A step back, a step on the left, a step to the front and a step to the right. it is like you are dancing in a square but you have to shift your body as if you want to draw a circle around that square.” Jongin instructed before letting Baekhyun follow his lead and soon a wide smile overwhelmed his expression, “see?” 

“It is so easy when you have a good instructor,” Baekhyun commented. They totally ignored the two men who observed them with clear amusement in their face. Soon a woman showed up followed by a familiar face and Jongin’s heart fell to his knees when they approached them. 

“We congratulate you for your union with Felvir,” The woman bowed and the girl behind her did as well. 

Baekhyun lifted his hand, “you should be congratulating me for marrying the man I fell for, Aunt Lelian,” he commented, “How many do you know in our royal family married the love of their lives aside from me and my father, the king? Barely anyone else.” The woman looked at him in astonishment, “I think that’s a huge achievement for me.” 

She smiled, “indeed it is. You were blessed to marry someone your heart yearned for. However, how do you plan to have an heir, my dear nephew?” 

“My beloved’s first son will be my heir,” Baekhyun pulled Jongin close as he announced, “I don’t care whose blood runs in my heir’s veins, I hope that will make you understand how serious he is about him.” 

“Indeed it did,” The woman said before bowing to Jongin and his brothers before bowing again toward Baekhyun. 

When they left Jongin looked at Baekhyun with a worried face and whispered, “it can’t be mine. The heir must have your blood, please don’t put such pressure on me.” 

Baekhyun held his cheeks, smiling softly, as he studied Jongin’s face, “you know you are beautiful, right?” Jongin was about to complain that Baekhyun was avoiding the subject but the man fast said, “We will discuss it privately, I promise you.” 

“I will take your word on that,” Jongin said pouting before holding Baekhyun’s arm as the musicians were getting ready, “I guess our first dance is near.” 

Baekhyun panicked as Jongin pulled him to the middle of the dance floor but he soon forgot about when Jongin whispered, “I still think the heir should be yours.” Baekhyun looked at him and noticed the pleading expression into Jongin’s eyes. 

He gave it a sigh before whispering back, “if only I didn’t love you this much, I would have gotten a little madder.” It made Jongin chuckle, happy and Baekhyun grinned in delight, “every wish of yours is a demand,” he said before he paused dancing to kiss Jongin right in front of everybody. 

It was a shock as Baekhyun was never the one to display affection in public and everybody was surprised, laughing at his expression when he realized what he did. Jongin didn’t seem to mind as he loved every quirk of his husband and he knew he would love everything he would learn to love. 


End file.
